


Instructions On Mentoring

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU where the Capitol never rescinded the Two Victor rule, therefore no berries, so no revolution.  It's the 75th Reaping and Haymitch is talking to Peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions On Mentoring

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

It was the morning of the 75th Reaping. He asked Peeta to wake him up because he needed to talk to him privately.

He heard Peeta open the front door and come into the kitchen. “Haymitch, you up? Couldn’t sleep? Me either. So what do you think is going to happen today?

He sighed. “Well, with the ruling that both tributes will be the same age for the Quell, we’re an even district , so Effie will pull out the number 12 and we’ll go to the Capitol with two little kids that will most likely die in the Cornucopia. 

“Effie might pull an 18.

Do you think that’s better? Haymitch asked. It’s easier when you go knowing they’re going to die. 

“Last year on the train you thought we were going to die.

He opened a bottle and took a swig. “You don’t know what I thought on the train. Katniss volunteered and you were…..so eager. It upset me. Hope can be a dangerous thing.

“But we won. They changed the rule. They’re allowing two Victors from now on as long as they’re from the same district.

“Peeta, there won’t be two Victors from anywhere this year. If there are any pairs left by the time we’re down to eight they’ll send mutts in to handle it. That’s not what I want to talk about. Are you and Katniss ready for The Dating Game?

“Yes. We’ve spent hours answering those getting to know you questions. We’re ready and she’s agreed to get engaged next year. 

“I’ll be surprised if you get out this year without announcing an engagement. The entire nation wants you two married.

“We’re young and….

“You can’t let the star crossed lovers things fade away Peeta. Both of your lives depend on it.

“We know…..I just want to give her a little time.

Haymitch waved his hand. “You’re right. I was worried there might be some trouble after the Two Victor thing but everything seems to be fine.

“What kind of trouble?

“Never mind. I have to talk about today and the Games. I won’t be Mentoring this year.

“What???

“You and Katniss will be alone in the Mentor Center. Snow told me at the end of your tour that I’ll be needed for on screen Quarter Quell interviews.

“We don’t know what we’re doing. How are we going to help those kids?

“I talked to my friend Chaff. He’s a good guy. He’ll tell you what to do and help you decide when to send gifts. As long as you and 11 are not one on one he’ll give good advice. Effie can help with everything else.

“What do you mean when?

Haymitch sighed. “Like you don’t send a tribute water even if they are begging for it if they can get to it themselves You don’t waste the money.

“What if they die? Peeta asked.

“Then they would have died anyway. Now Effie will tell you what you’re supposed to do to get sponsors. You need to charm them. You can do that….Katniss can’t, have her talk to the tributes about their strengths and weaknesses. You prep them for their interviews, keep her away from that.

“Haymitch can’t you???

“No. I can’t help you at all this year. We can rotate in the future if you want or sometimes do it together and give Katniss a year off but it will never be the three of us. I’ll be on the train but don’t introduce them to me. It causes confusion. I’m just the old man who won a million years ago. I can’t help them. When you board the train don’t talk to them right away. They need a few minutes alone.

“Haymitch it felt like we waited forever for you.

You can’t come at them right away. Their lives have just been changed forever, good or bad. They’ve just said their goodbyes, traveled with Effie’s constant chatter. They need silence before you come in to talk to them. Remember always congratulate them first.

“Why?? It wasn’t a happy day for me. Peeta said.

Haymitch sighed. “If they don’t feel that you see them as a future fellow Victor they’re dead on the train. You are God to them, even when you’re a hopeless drunk. They understand that you’re their only hope. That’s why you congratulate them even though you know how scared to death they are.

Peeta nodded. He recognized the truth in Haymitch’s words.

“Now, I want to ask you a personal favor. It has to do with Effie.

“What about Effie?

“When you arrive in the Capitol tell the Escort Supervisor that Effie is to remain in the Tribute apartment during training and duration of Games. If you don’t demand that they will insist she go home.

“Okay, but why.

“Seneca Crane has been after her for years. Now that he’s the most innovative Gamesmaker ever she won’t be able to avoid him unless she has “official” duty.

“If she doesn’t want to see him, can’t she just refuse?

“No Peeta. Could you refuse to go to the Games last year? She can’t stand him but he could have her fired in a second. He paws all over her like an animal. Embarrasses her in public, makes her cry.

“All right. I’ll take care of it.

Haymitch nodded. “There’s more. She’s allowed to sit with you in the Mentor Center. Aside from the initial bloodbath…when the deaths happen you have to hold her hand. Not just the deaths from 12 but all the deaths. Sometimes she starts to cry even if it’s not someone from 12. You can’t ever let her be caught doing that. If the tears start throw a drink on her……spill food…..trip and pull off her wig. Anything to get her good and mad. When Rue died last year I had to…..slap her. Just take care of her. She’s sensitive and that can be seen as being anti-Capitol.

“Haymitch it’s easy for you to drop, spill whatever because you’re….

“A drunk?

“Yes. You have a long list of rules there. Are you and Effie….more than friends?

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Peeta said.

“We can’t be more than friends. Haymitch said.

“Why not? You’re a Victor. 

“Being a Victor doesn’t mean invincible. Besides what should I do? Drop to one knee on television next week and say. “Effie Trinket, you’re the only woman I’ve ever loved in my adult life. The eleven months I spend without you are the most miserable part of my year. Please leave the life of luxury and excitement in the Capitol to die of boredom in District 12.

“If you drop the last part, she might say yes.” Peeta said.

Haymitch laughed. “Effie would go crazy in a week. What would she do about her clothes, wigs, makeup? Besides if we got married….she’d let herself get pregnant.

“Well, you’d have to help her with that.

Haymitch glared at him. “Over my dead body would I ever willingly have a kid but I wasn’t able to get sterilized and birth control is not as readily available here as in the Capitol. Effie once told me she had a dream about a little blonde haired girl named Hailey with long wavy blonde hair, my eyes, Effie’s demeanor and my stubbornness.

“That would be a kid who could take over the world. Peeta said gently. How long have you two been an item?

“A few years. Don’t let Katniss know…..Effie would be so embarrassed. She’s a lady and…

“I understand. I won’t say a word. Don’t you ever wish for more?

Haymitch shrugged. “A couple of years ago…..we had reason to believe that Hailey was on her way. She wasn’t pregnant just late but….I was terrified. 

“Why? I mean Effie would make a wonderful mother.

“She would but…..I’d have to take Effie away from everything she’s ever had. Peeta you know the luxurious life I can give her here is just a step above homeless in the Capitol. She’d give up all that to raise a child with me that I guarantee would be dead before she turned eighteen. The Capitol would take her from me and then….Effie would leave and I’d be like I am only worse.

“Haymitch, I think….

“Don’t think Kid. It makes it easier. Just try to get through it


End file.
